


At The End of the Day

by MadamKachow1778



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKachow1778/pseuds/MadamKachow1778
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

# At The End of The Day

### Chapter One

Kai sat on the cold concrete, leaning against the bricked building. Her parents had gotten into another argument and Kai decided to walk to school rather than listen to them yell at each other. The October air and the birds singing made it easy for her to fall back asleep against the building, huddled into her hoodie. As students began arriving, Kai was woke up by her friend. "Kai, it's freezing out here," James said, shaking her. "Five more minutes," she muttered. "Kai, you're outside! Wake up," James demanded. She pulled her head out of her hoodie and looked at the group of four staring down at her. "Piss off," she grumbled, taking James hand to help her up. "What're you doing sleeping outside," Sirius asked. "Long night. Is that coffee," she asked Sirius. "Yeah but-" before he could finish his sentence, Kai had taken the lidded coffee out of his hands and began drinking it. She pushed the cup back at him. "Liar, it's hot chocolate."

She saw Remus holding a cup in his hands and started eyeballing it. "No. Piss off Maxwell," he said. "C'mon Lupin, please," she pleaded. "No." Kai ignored him and started for the coffee. He held it above his head. "Lupin please," Kai pleaded. "Here, you can have mine," Peter offered before adding, "well it's tea, but you can have my drink." "Thanks Peter, but I need coffee," Kai said, trying to jump for the cup. Remus had an unfair advantage on his side called height. He was 6'3" and Kai was only 5'6". They all walked into the building and Kai continued her antics of trying to grab ahold of the coffee cup in Remus' hand. "Fine, here," he said, shoving the cup at her. "Thank you kind sir," she said, taking a big sip from it. She coughed and spit it out, choking on the burning sensation in her throat. "You fucking prick," she choked out, shoving the cup back at him. "You're the one who begged for it," Remus shrugged. "Not knowing you spiked it!" "Reggie," James cried out, rushing to his boyfriend and hugging him. "I missed you," James said, kissing his boyfriends cheek. "I'll see you later James. See you around Reg," Kai said, leaving them to catch up. Remus, Sirius and Peter were still walking with Kai.

"I've got to talk to Ms. Phillips, Remus, come with me," Peter asked. "Yeah, let's go," Remus said. "So Kai, I know it's senior year and we have prom this year and I already talked you into going to that but-" "I'm not going to homecoming Sirius. I've never gone before and I'm not going just because it's senior year," Kai interrupted. "Homecoming? Oh no! I don't want to go to that. James' aunt is getting married and Peter, Remus and I are invited. I need someone to go with," he explained. "Oh, sure. When is it," Kai asked, opening her locker and grabbing her belongings. Sirius gave a sheepish smile before clearing his throat. "Um- itmightbethisweekend," he said quickly. "What'd you say," Kai asked. "It's uh- well it's this weekend," Sirius explained. "Of course. How fancy will it be," Kai asked, annoyed at the late notice. "I'm not sure. Ask James." "I will. See you later Sirius," Kai closed her locker and headed to class.

So far, her school day had consisted of Peter in her first period, worried about the essay assigned for History and complaining to Kai, the next two hours were with Sirius and him rambling about how Regulus and his parents went to Ireland without him. Kai was now seated at lunch with the group while they talked about the wedding. "Sirius, did you find a date yet," James asked. ". "Er- no. Never got the chance to ask the girl I wanted to go with. Who'd you ask Sirius," Peter questioned. "Oh, I'm just taking Kai. She wants to know how fancy the wedding is," Sirius asked. "A wedding is a wedding Kai. Wear a dress," James answered. "Sometimes the guests out dress the bride. You're family likes to flaunt their money- no offense- and I don't want to be underdressed," Kai explained. "I dunno. Just wear a dress," James said. "So helpful," Kai answered.

"Okay. I know it'll be in a ballroom-" Kai fixed her gaze on Remus. He had a way of making himself look so kind, so compassionate without trying but also terrifying, like he'd break your arm in three places if you said the wrong thing to him. His eyes were hypnotizingly dark like the ocean but light like the sky. His knuckles were freshly cracked and bruised, indicating he'd gotten into a fight before lunch. James continued on about the wedding but Kai wasn't listening. The bell rang and James kissed Regulus' cheek before standing up and leading the group to the hallway. "There's something I have to tell you, about the wedding," James announced. "What's up," Sirius asked. "You're still going, right," Peter asked. "Of course I'm going. It's _my_ aunts wedding. There's someone I have to warn you about though," James admitted. "Spit it out then," Remus said. "Well, my aunt is good friends with this lady and apparently it's Severus' mom. Severus will be at the wedding," James told them. Everyone groaned except Kai, whose gaze was still fixed on Remus' knuckles. "Kai? Are you okay," Peter asked, snapping his fingers in front of her. "Sorry, yeah." "You seem okay the news," James answered, confusion filling his voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Severus is going to the wedding," Sirius answered. "What? Why," Kai asked as if this was the most obscene thing in the world. "I just told you why. Are you sure you're okay," James asked frowning. "Yeah. Was thinking, I'll just ignore him. I do it any other time, it'll be easy enough," Kai shrugged. "I've got to get to class though, bye!" She rushed to her locker and grabbed her belongings before heading to her English class.  
  
"Class, today we will be discussing the books we've decided on reading for the assignment. I want you to partner with the person in front of you for this. You will discuss your books and why you chose them to each other, like you're trying to sell it to them," the teacher announced. "Please do so now." Kai had Remus in this class with her. He turned around. "I didn't pick a book yet," Kai told him. He told her it was fine and began clicking his pen. "Would you stop doing that please," Kai asked. She was ready to grab the pen and snap it. He continued doing it, faster than before and making sure it was closer to Kai. She glared at him before sitting silently while the teacher walked around, "please talk with your partners. This is part of your grade." Remus sat twisting his rings. "Who'd you get in a fight with," Kai asked, looking at his knuckles.

"A junior." Kai frowned. "Who?" "Kid named Grant." "Why?" "Because he's a douchebag." "What'd he do?" "Not anything that affects you," Remus said, looking at her.   
  
"So, this wedding, are you going with anyone," Kai questioned. "Regretting going with Sirius," Remus asked, smirking. "Not at all Lupin. Just making conversation. Jealous?" "Not in your wildest dream Maxwell." "Sure sure. I'll leave you to your wildest dreams now Lupin."   
  
Kai laid her head down on the desk and started writing on a sheet of paper before folding it into a paper airplane and throwing it. She turned back to Remus. The kid picked it up, opened the letter and blushed before crumbling it up. The boy turned towards Kai and she smiled at him. "He looks lonely. Bye," Kai said, standing and leaving Remus to sit alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains homophobia

"Maybe if you weren't such a pretentious douchebag," Kai insulted. "Ms. Maxwell, enough." Kai had been sitting with the boy talking about his favorite books when a two boys came over and started bullying him. Kai stood up for him and now they were throwing insults at each other.

"A pretentious douchebag? Okay scrubber," the taller one, Hunter, said. "Scrubber? You think by insinuating I'm a whore I'll be offended? People only tolerate you, you know that right?" Hunter and his friend let out a laugh, "Sweetheart, the best parts of you ran down your mothers leg," Hunter condescendingly said. "Your mom should've-" "Maxwell, Fredrickson, enough! Now!"

"You're so fucking terrible at everything that I'd tell you to suck a dick but you'd even fail at that," Kai snapped at him, walking back towards her seat. "Did James teach you? Little fa-" Kai turned around and jumped at him, being held back by his friend Walter. He ran out of the classroom and Kai broke out of Walter's grip and chased after him with the teacher and the students following. Hunter ran down the stairs and Kai jumped off the remaining ones, tackling him to the ground. They began wrestling each other and Kai had the upper hand, pinning him to the ground. She felt herself get tackled off him. Walter. She saw his fist coming towards her and before it collided with her skin, Walter was tackled off her.

She looked over at the direction of Walter before her and Hunter began fighting again. "Don't. Fucking. Insult. My. Friends," Kai gritted out. She had been flipped over, Hunter pinning her to the ground. She could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth. He punched her. 

Once the teachers pulled everyone apart and had them separated, they went to the office. Remus and Kai were on one side of the office and across from them Walter and Hunter sat. Kai wiped her mouth before braiding her hair. Her hands were shaking from anger and every time she looked up and saw Hunter, she wanted to pounce again. Remus played with his rings, mumbling something about the stupidity of people in the school and how much he hated everyone. "Ms. Maxwell, please come in my office," Principal Lesnix said. Kai followed the principal to his office.

"Tell me what happened please." "I was sitting with a kid and Hunter and Walter started bullying him so I stood up for him and he insulted me," Kai said. "Who said the first insult?" "Obviously if those pricks were bullying someone, it's safe to assume they did," Kai harshly answered. "Ms. Maxwell, I'm just trying to get the story. Who threw the first hit," he asked. Kai didn't answer. "Who hit who first," he repeated. "He insulted my friend," Kai defended. "So you hit him first," Mr. Lesnix asked. "Not exactly," Kai answered. "Well, I've called your parents, they're on their way. You can go wait out there and tell the story when they get here. Send Mr. Lupin in please."

"Lupin, Lesnix wants you now," Kai said, sinking into her chair. Remus silently got up and went in there. He was in there for the shortest amount of time, before coming out and sending Hunter in. Kai was examining her hands. They were bloody and bruised. "Ms. Maxwell, you can go to the bathroom to wash your hands," Mrs. Gills, a office lady, said. "Thanks." Kai went and washed her hands, running into her parents on her way back to the office. "Hey mom, dad, nice day huh," Kai sheepishly asked. "Go. Now," her dad ordered.

She rushed to the office and sat waiting to be called back again. Her dad eyed Remus until Mr. Lesnix was ready for them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell. Kai, why don't you explain what happened," Mr. Lesnix asked. "Well, I was sitting with this kid because he was alone and Hunter and Walter, those two pricks-" "Kai," her father warned, "two gentlemen, came up to him and started calling him names and being rude. So I stood up to them, telling them to leave him alone. It shifted the attention onto me. We started arguing and insulting each other, Hunter and I. He tried to insult James and I went after him but Walter held me back. I got out of his hold and chased Hunter down the stairs before tackling him," Kai answered.

"Wait, you jumped off the stairs Ms. Maxwell," Mr. Lesnix asked. "Well, it was only like three of them that I jump off, but yeah." He stifled a laugh, looking almost amused. "So, you'll be suspended until Monday," Mr. Lesnix said, sobering up. "How long will Hunter be suspended," Kai asked. "He will be back on Monday as well." "That's fucking bullshit," Kai said. "Kai! Go, now." "I'll send Mr. Potter home with her school work for the weekend. Have a good day."

The walk to the car was silent and as soon as her dad started driving, she got in trouble. "Kai! What the hell is wrong with you getting in fights like that! I thought I taught you to only fight if you were in danger! Who was that boy in there with you? Is that your boyfriend? Is he the one who got you into fighting," her dad shouted. "Lupin? No, that's James' friend. I mean, I think we're friends. He tackled Walter off me before he could hit me," Kai said. It was silent before Kai spoke. "He insulted my friends-" "that is not an excuse Kai," her dad sternly said. "Isn't it?! I was standing up for my best fucking friend! He couldn't even defend himself and he had nothing to do with the argument! If it were the other way around, you'd be thanking James for defending me against the words of other people. If you don't think I should've defended him then you're no better than Hunter," Kai said.

"Don't talk to me like that Kai. I'm proud you stood up for your friends, but I'm disappointed you threw the first punch. You're grounded for a week. No phone, no leaving the house unless it's to school," her dad said. "What?! No, mom! I told Sirius I'd go to James' wedding with him," Kai protested. "Aunt Mindy's getting married," her mom asked. "No, Jessica. You're not going, simple as that," Dad said, no room for arguments. "Can I at least text Sirius before my phone's taken," Kai grumbled. "Yes."

Kai: Hey, I'm grounded and can't go Saturday. Sorry.

"Here," Kai said, handing her mom her phone. "I'm sorry Kai, but you chose to fight. We can't stay home. I've got to get to the office." "K. I'll see you guys when you're off work. Bye," Kai said, jumping out of the car. Her mom and dad work down the street from each other, so they often drive to work together.

Kai fell asleep in the living room on the couch and woke up from the door bell being rung. She groggily walked to the door, letting James inside with a very upset Sirius. "We need to plan," Sirius said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday and Kai had her window open, talking to James while he got ready. Regulus sat on James' bed watching his boyfriend. "So Reggie, how was Ireland," Kai asked. "It was alright. Wish Sirius and James could've came. Convinced mom and dad to let James come next time," Regulus answered. "Awe, that'll be so fun! Think I can convince your parents to take me," Kai asked. 

"After what happened at school Thursday, no," Regulus answered. "Bummer. Guess James will just have to bring me something home," Kai smiled. "If he remembers," Regulus teased. "Hey! I'll remember," James said offended. "Right. I'll talk to you guys later. You both look very handsome by the way," Kai said, closing her window.

Kai heard something hit her window. She opened it and leaned out. "Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair," Sirius called up. "Shut up and catch my shoes," she said. "Where are your parents," Peter asked. "Mom's working late, dad's downstairs. You all look handsome. Where's Reg James," Kai asked, throwing her shoes out the window. "Car. Hurry up." "Ow! My head," Sirius cried out. "I told you to catch. Alright, I'm coming down," Kai said. She sat on the edge, thinking of a way down. "James, Lupin, you're tall." "Thanks for the observation Kai, I appreciate it," Remus quipped. "If I hang off the edge of the window, do you think you could reach me," Kai asked. "Maybe," Remus answered. "Ok, let's try that," Kai said, pushing her legs out the window. 

She held on to the edge and could barely feel their hands on her. "Shit, I'm slipping," she yelped, falling. There was a series of grunts and groans. "Oh my god! Kai's dead and she killed James and Remus," Peter cried loudly. "Shut up Pete, you'll get me caught," Kai grunted, pushing herself off the boys. "Sorry. Thanks for breaking my fall though," Kai said, giving a sympathetic smile. James was holding himself and groaning. "You landed perfectly when you fell," he coughed out, "then you moved to stand up." "Sorry!" Kai heard her dad move to the kitchen, talking on the phone. "C'mon, quit crying or my dad will catch us," Kai said, quickly shoving at Sirius and Peter. 

They rushed to the car and all climbed in. Regulus was driving, sitting in the front with James. Sirius, Peter and Remus were squished together and Kai was sitting on the ground, squeezed between Remus' legs and Regulus' seat. She kept moving, trying to get comfortable. "Are you alright down there," Remus asked. "Peachy. Are we almost there. Why couldn't I sit in between two of you guys or something," Kai grumbled. "Sorry Kai. Ten more minutes and we'll be there," James offered sympathetically. "But my hair got shut in the door. It keeps pulling," Kai whined. "Wait ten minutes and you'll be fine," Sirius said.

Kai continued complaining about her hair before Remus got tired of it. The door opened and she started falling back. "Remus," she screeched, grabbing his leg. He pushed her forward and closed the door. "Better," he asked. "You're a fucking prick, y'know that right," Kai exclaimed. "Sometimes. But your hair isn't being pulled anymore." "With the cost of my life. Ah yes, thank you so much for saving my hair when I could've fallen out onto the freeway and died," Kai sassed. "At least you'd have hair for your funeral," Remus sassed back. She flipped him off before leaning back against the door.

When they arrived to the wedding, Everyone could get out except Remus and Kai. "I'm stuck," Kai admitted. "Why would you make her sit at my feet? I'm the tallest," Remus pointed out. "Our friends are idiots. James, how am I supposed to get out," Kai asked. "I'll move the seat up for you," James said, opening the door. "You will not," Regulus said. "Babe, they're stuck in the car. What do you want me to do," James asked. "But it took so long to find the perfect spot for me," Regulus commented. "Sorry Reggie, I'm stuck and my ass is going numb, move the seat," Kai stated. James moved the seat much to Regulus' protests and Kai got out of the car.

"James, is there grass on me," Kai asked. "No, you're fine. You wore your hair down," James observed. "Yeah, decided to change it for once," Kai said, self-consciously brushing her fingers through the curls she created. Her hair was long, down to her waist and it was naturally wavy. "You look great Kai," James said. "Now let's go before I miss my aunt getting married," James said, pulling Regulus behind him. Kai walked with Sirius. "You look beautiful Kai," he said. "Thank you Siri, you look great too."

They all sat at a table together while the speeches were given, waiting to be served food. "What happens if James' parents see you here," Peter asked. "Then they see me," Kai shrugged. "Won't you get in even more trouble," Peter asked. "I'll probably get an extra week of grounding but I'm already here and I was not going to miss Jessica's big day," Kai answered. Kai's family had gotten an invitation, but her parents had to work so they couldn't make it. Jessica used to babysit James and Kai together. " They'll probably be surprised I managed to get out of the house without my dad hearing me," Kai answered truthfully. "Will they be mad that you're being served alcohol underage," Sirius asked. "It's champagne Sirius not vodka. It's not like Lupin over here on his third drink of the night," Kai said, glancing at him. "I'm thirsty." "You still shouldn't-" "oh look, food! Yay," Sirius said, changing the subject.  
  
"That was the best food I've had in a long time," Remus said, dropping his fork to the plate. "Really good. Does anyone want anything to drink," Kai asked. "Uh, they've only got water Kai," James said. "I know, there's a gas station up the road. I can go run to it and get something to drink," Kai said. "You're going to smuggle drinks into a wedding because you don't want water," Peter asked. "Yes. Do any of you want anything or not," Kai asked. "I'll go with," Remus said, standing up. "Ok, shit. James I don't have my money, I left all my stuff at home," Kai said. He pulled out his wallet and gave her the money. "I'll pay you back. Promise."  
  
Remus and Kai walked quietly to the gas station. "What're you getting," Kai asked. "Likely a beer," Remus said. "C'mon, get something else." "I'm good," he said, walking to the alcohol section. "Remus, you're not getting alcohol. You had three drinks already. C'mon, get a slushy or something," Kai said, gesturing for him to follow. "Kai, I can get a beer if I want to," Remus stated firmly. "Okay Mr. Lupin, let's get them their drinks," Kai said. They paid for the drinks and began their walk back to the wedding.  
  
"I wonder how weird we look walking so dressed up," Kai said into the silence. "Dunno," Remus said shortly. Kai frowned at his voice. "Are you alright," Kai asked. "Fine." "Are you sure? You seem-" "I said I'm fine Maxwell," Remus cut her off. "Oh-um-sorry," Kai said quietly. They walked in silence back to the wedding, slipping inside and giving everyone their drink. "Thanks. Anyone up for some dancing," Sirius asked. James, Peter and Kai agreed, going out onto the dance floor. 

Kai continued dancing with Sirius while Peter and James sat down. "Think your parents noticed you're gone yet," Sirius asked. "I don't know. Probably," Kai answered. James pushed through everyone on the dance floor. "Can I talk to Kai please," he asked, trying to mask the urgency in his voice. "I'll be back for another dance," Sirius said, leaving them. Kai watched him dance back to his friends before his face dropped. "James, what's going on," Kai asked, turning to her friend who had an equal look of panic and regret on his face. "Your mom called, something's happened. There's a cab downstairs waiting for you," James said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by events that happened in my life a few years ago. Mentions of heart attacks

Kai sat in the cab, anxiety rising in her chest. It stopped in front of the hospital and she quickly got out and ran inside to the front desk. "My name's Kai Maxwell. I got a call that Brian Maxwell is here. Where is he," she frantically asked the receptionist. "Maxwell?" "Yes, Kai Maxwell," Kai answered. "Who'd you say you were to him again," she asked. "He's my dad. Where is he?" "He's getting a scan done, please wait there while I call someone for you," Victoria said. Kai sat in a chair until she saw her mom come down.

"What happened," Kai asked. "I don't know. I- I came home and he was on the ground unconscious. They think it was a heart attack," her mom said. "Oh my god, is he okay," Kai asked. "He's okay now. Let's go up to the room," her mom soothed, ushering her towards the elevators. "How long was he like that? Do they know?" "No. He's awake now. Let's go see him," her mom suggested. "Yeah." They went to his room. "Hey dad. How're you feeling," Kai asked. "Better now that my girls are here. How was the wedding," her dad asked. "It was nice. You didn't hear me leave," Kai questioned suspiciously. "I heard you fall from your window," he admitted. "Of course you did." Kai let out a small laugh. "But you're okay, right? Really," Kai asked.   
  
"I'm okay. Really. Don't worry honey, I'll be there for _your_ wedding day," her dad reassured. "Now now, let's not rush this," her mom said. They all laughed. "Kai, someone's here for you," her mom said, nodding her head towards the door. She left the room and saw Sirius waiting outside. "Hey, how is he?" "He's okay. What're you doing here," Kai asked. "I wanted to make sure everything was okay. How're you," Sirius asked. Kai smiled at his kindness. "I'm okay. Thank you Sirius. Where's everyone-" Kai's sentence was cut short by a code blue. Kai looked around and realized it was her dads room. Kai's mom was pushed out of the room and all three of them stood together. Kai's body was numb as she held her mother.   
  
Kai lovingly stroked her mom's hair the same way her dad did whenever one of them was upset. "What if he- what if he dies," her mom sobbed out. "Let the doctors do their jobs. We'll know something soon, let's sit down," Kai soothed, leading her mothers rigid body to the chair. "Sirius, could you sit with her please? I have to make a call," Kai said softly. "Of course. Hi Mrs. Maxwell," Sirius said, taking Kai's place.   
  
Kai walked to the nearest bathroom, pulling out her mom's phone. She clicked the contact that said 'Taylor' and listened to the dial tone until she was sent to voicemail. "Hey Tay. It's Kai, I'm just calling because dad's in the hospital. It isn't looking too good. I just wanted to give you a call and let you know. I hope you get this. Bye."   
  
"Thanks Sirius. You should go, it's late," Kai said. "I'm okay. I don't want you guys to be alone," Sirius said, letting Kai take his seat. The nurses had come out and let her mom go in. Kai sat silently, staring at the ground trying to process this information. A coma? How the hell did this happen. "Do you need anything," Sirius asked. "Just some air. I'll be back in a minute," Kai said. She walked quickly through the hospital, the tightening in her chest getting worse with every wrong turn she took. The air hit her, sending goosebumps to cover her body when she finally found her way outside. Her head was spinning. He was fine not three hours ago and now he's in a coma.   
  
Kai stood outside for a few minutes before finding her way back to Sirius and her parents. "Your mom was looking for you. You should go in there and talk to him," Sirius suggested. Kai nodded her head. "I'll wait out here for you."   
  
Kai sat in the room, talking to her dad and praying harder than she'd ever prayed in her life. "Hey sweetheart. I- I think we should go home and get some rest," her mom said. "Yeah. We'll come back tomorrow morning?" "Of course." They left the room after one last goodbye. "We're going to head home. I'll see you Monday Sirius," Kai said, giving her friend a hug. "See you Monday. If you guys need anything, call me." "We will thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Kai's dad had a heart attack. "Kai, are you sure you want to be here," James asked. She shut her locker and turned to him, "for the last time, yes I want to be here." James put his hands up in surrender, "okay. Let's go to lunch." "Okay," Kai said, following behind him.

Sirius and James began talking about a presentation they have to do while Peter and Regulus talked about math. Remus sat quietly next to Kai. "When's the last time you slept," Sirius asked suddenly. Kai picked her head up, "me?" "Yes. When'd you sleep last," he asked again. "Yesterday, I think. We were at the hospital late last night," Kai explained. "No lunch," James asked. "No, I ate a big breakfast, I'll eat when I get home if I get hungry." "Kai, who do you have for math again," Peter joined in. "Peters, why?" "What're you working on in his class?" "I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention. I'll check the homework and let you know later." They broke off into their own conversation again and Severus came over to the table.

"Kai," he said. "Yes?" "Heard about your fight Friday. Surprised they let you back so soon," Severus said. "Acting like a rabid animal and all." "Fuck off, please Severus," Kai pleaded. "The wedding was interesting. You danced with all of the guys you whore around with except one. Remus not good enough for you anymore," Severus asked. "Piss off Snape," Peter warned. "What a righteous man, defending the woman he's in love with. Too bad she doesn't notice you enough," Severus sneered. He smirked at the fact that he had gotten at least one of the members of the group riled up before moving onto the next. "Sirius, how's mommy feel about you hanging out with a low life all the time? Oh, that's right, she doesn't care about you." "Wow Snape, two over-used insults in one. How's it feel to be hated by the entire town? Must really hurt seeing Lily with Daniel, doesn't it," Kai hissed, standing up. She had to look up when she talked to him.   
  
"That whore can prance around with whoever she wants. Now get out of my way smurf," Snape said. "Can you just piss off now Snivellus," Remus snapped. "Stay out of it Lupin. Is it true Maxwell? Did you really try to sleep with Sirius," Severus asked. Everyone in the group looked at her. "Is it true that you stalk Lily Snivellus? Do you really have a mop with a red wig that you make out with," Kai fired back. Severus seethed before walking away from the group. Lunch had ended and Kai stormed away from the group to her next class. 

"Okay class. Please break into the pairs I gave you and talk over the assignment. Ms. Maxwell, you can work with Hunter and Remus," Mr. Faford said. Hunter sulked to them and sat in the desk next to Kai. "What're we supposed to be doing," Kai asked. "Should've been paying attention," Hunter grumbled to himself "Group essay on Shakespeare," Remus said, ignoring Hunter. "We have to pick one of his works. I'll pick for us, The Odyssey," Hunter said. Kai laughed at him. "What's so funny," Hunter hissed. "Homer wrote that, not Shakespeare," Remus said. "No he didn't." "Google it then," Kai said, sobering up. He googled it, scoffing and rolling his eyes. "Whatever, then what do you suggest we do," he asked. "A Lover's Complaint," Kai shrugged. "Sure," Remus agreed. "Okay, look it up Kai," Hunter ordered. "Don't have my phone with me. Left it at home," Kai said. "Okay, then write down your thoughts on it," Hunter said. "I don't have anything to write with. Left it in my locker." "Do you have anything with you? Can you do anything today," Hunter snapped. "Here," Remus said, handing her his pen. "Er- I don't have anything to write on, I left everything in my locker," Kai timidly said.

"Can you write your opinion on it? Are you sure you can do that because it seems like you can't do anything fucking thing today," Hunter patronized. "Lay off Hunter," Remus said. "I mean seriously, you jump me and no you have nothing to help us. Get a fucking grip and grow up," Hunter continued. Kai sat, silently staring at Hunter. "Well," Hunter asked. "Hunter, please go to the office," Mr. Faford ordered. Hunter stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room. "Kai, are you okay," Mr. Faford asked. Kai mumbled a yes and began writing.

"Class dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day." Kai handed Remus his pen and folded her paper, carrying it to her locker. "Kai, there's my favorite girl! Are you coming to the game tonight," James asked. "Maybe, I've got a lot of homework to catch up on. I'll call you if I finish," Kai said, going to her next class. She worked quietly and quickly, keeping her head down and ignoring the commotion around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai was sitting on her bed doing homework when she heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and opened the door to reveal Remus. "What're you doing here," she asked, frowning. "James wanted to know if you were going to the game. Told me to come ask." Kai thought about it. "Sure. Let me grab a jacket," Kai said, leaving him at the door. She wrote a quick note and left. "Did you drive," Kai asked, shutting the door behind her. "No, I walked. I'm sorry about Hunter," Remus said. "Don't be. It's fine." "How's your mom," Kai asked. "She's alright. James tell you," he asked. "Said your mom was at the doctors. I'm glad she's better," Kai said. "Thanks." They fell into a comfortable silence before Kai spoke up again. "Thank you. For Thursday with Walter," Kai said. Remus nodded his head, saying nothing.

"I don't actually know what's going on," Kai said. "Me either," Peter said. "Cheer when we cheer," Sirius said. "That's what I've been doing. How long are we going to be here. I'm freezing," Kai said, pulling her jacket tighter. "When it's done," Sirius answered. Remus mumbled something about the game. "Lupin, you seem really into the game. Why don't you play," Kai asked. "I got kicked off last year." "That was last year. Should've tried out for this year," Kai said. "I wasn't allowed. I tried," Remus said. "Why'd you get kicked off the team, I forgot what happened," Kai said. "Beat the shit outta one of the rivals students," Remus answered nonchalantly. "Right. Wasn't it the guy who was walking around making gross comments to girls," Kai asked. "Yeah," Sirius answered. "Yeah. Fucking creep. He tried hitting on me. He was completely convinced I would go home with him." "Really? I didn't know that he was the one who said those things to you. Interesting," Sirius said.

"Interesting," Peter asked. "Nothing," Sirius said, turning his attention back to the game. "Guys, I'm freezing. I'm leaving," Kai said. "C'mon, stay! I'll go buy you a coffee or something," Sirius bargained. "Fine," Kai said standing up. "Use protection," Remus teased. "Fuck off Lupin. C'mon, you owe me a coffee Sirius," Kai said. He stood up and followed her. "How're you," Sirius asked once they were in private. "I'm fine Sirius, I appreciate you checking up on me but I'm fine, really," Kai said. "Kai if you ever need to talk." "I know, thanks. Now go buy me a coffee," Kai said smiling at her friend. "Yes ma'am." She stood next to the bleachers while he went to buy her a coffee.

"Hey, what's your name," a guy asked. "Me?" "Yes, who else," he said, coming over to her. "Oh-uh I'm Kai," she said as a question. "Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Elijah," he introduced. "You don't go to school here, do you," Kai asked. "No no, I'm from the other school. Needed a break from the yelling," he chuckled. "Yeah, I forgot how loud games are," Kai agreed. They began talking while she waited for Sirius. "Do you maybe want to get a coffee or something," he asked. "Oh I'm waiting for someone actually. Sorry," Kai said. "Right, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time," he asked. "Ok, the coffee is awful Kai, I tried some- oh hello," Sirius said, handing the coffee to Kai. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had a boyfriend er- I should've asked," he said. "Oh no no this is Sirius, he's my friend. Sirius this is- I forgot your name I'm so sorry," Kai said. "Elijah," he said. "Nice to meet you Elijah. Remus and Peter are probably waiting for us," Sirius said. "Yeah. I'll see you around Elijah," Kai said. "Can I get your number," he asked. "Maybe next time. I'll see you later."

"So Kai, who was Elijah," Sirius asked when they sat down. "I don't know. He asked me what my name was and started talking to me," Kai said. "Elijah," Peter asked, "what's he look like?" "Blonde hair, green eyes. 'Bout James' height. Why," Kai asked. "Just described Mr. Lesnix's son. He goes to that school, Oakview High. I've heard he's kind of a dick," Peter said. "Really? He was nice when we were talking," Kai said. "Probably wanted in your pants," Remus commented. "Excuse me?" "He was probably being nice thinking he was going to get lucky," Remus repeated. Kai's face mirrored shock. "Not everyone is trying to screw the first person they see Remus. Maybe he was being nice," Kai suggested. Remus shrugged before commenting. "I don't know Maxwell, I'm not in his head but I've met a lot of guys from Oakview, including Elijah, and almost all of them are jackasses," Remus warned. "I agree with Remus Kai," Sirius said. "Yeah," Peter added. "I didn't ask the dude to marry me. We talked and that's it. Calm down," Kai defended, turning to the game and ignoring them.


	7. Chapter 7

James' team won the game and they were out celebrating. "Sirius, drop it we talked and that's it," Kai groaned. "Okay okay, I'll drop it," Sirius surrendered. "I should get going, my mom should be home. Here's some money for my food. I'll see you guys later," Kai said, pulling money and giving it to James. "The twenty is for the wedding." "Are you sure you want to walk," James asked. "Yes, it's not far. I'll be okay." Remus attempted to swat Kai's hand away as she stole a fry. "I'll let you know when I'm home safe. I'll see you later," Kai said, leaving them.

She listened to the rustling of the leaves and the stories of the wind while she walked home. When she got on her porch, she messaged James and entered her dark house. "Mom," she called out. "Living room," her mom stuttered. Kai turned the living room light on to show her mom sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine. Kai let a small sigh before walking over to her mom. "C'mon, let's get you up to your bed," Kai said, pulling the bottle out of her mothers hand. Kai helped her mom stand up and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Your dad loved you so much. He was so proud of you, you know that right," her mom slurred. "He's not dead mom," Kai said, stumbling up the stairs with her mom. She took her to her room, laying her on the bed. "Get some sleep," Kai whispered. "I love you Kai. Don't forget that," her mom murmured. "Love you too mom," Kai whispered. She went to the bathroom and returned with medicine and some water, leaving it on the nightstand and turning the lamp off.

Kai sat on the couch, staring at the picture of her dad on the side table as he stared back. She the wine, drinking it until she fell asleep on the couch

The incessant ringing of Kai's phone woke her up. The bottle of wine was out of her hands and nowhere to be seen, telling Kai her mom was already awake and at work. Kai answered her phone with a harsh "what?" "Why aren't you at school," Peter asked. "Shit! What time is it," Kai asked, leaping off the couch. She regretted her actions, holding her head in her hands. "Third period. I went to the bathrooms to call you. No one's heard from you since last night. Where are you," Peter questioned. "I overslept. I'm on my way," she said, hanging up on him. She quickly changed and ran to school.

"Your mom already called you in Ms. Maxwell," Mr. Lesnix explained. "I know I know. Can I have a note now?" Mr. Lesnix changed her markings on the attendance and gave her a note. "Thank you!" Kai rushed out of the office and to her class, regretting her decisions as her head began to pound. Kai suffered through third period until lunch.

"What happened to you," Regulus asked, cringing at Kai's appearance. "I overslept," Kai said irritable. "Sorry I asked," Regulus muttered. "You look hung over," James laughed. "I am," Kai confessed. Sirius and James burst with laughter. "That's gold Kai. What happened," James asked. "Lupin make your friends stop yelling please," Kai whined, laying her head on the table. "What was that," Remus asked, louder than he normally is. "I sincerely hate every single one of you," Kai said defeated. "Awe, you know that's not true," Sirius bantered. "Well of course not! Lupin how does it feel to not be hated," Kai asked. "Why him! He was being loud, I haven't said anything," Peter asked. "You woke me up," Kai explained. "It feels pretty damn good if I'm being honest," Remus answered. "Okay, okay. I love you all equally." "It was nice while it lasted," Remus joked. "Always my number one Lupin," Kai chirped before adding "now be quiet and wake me when lunch is over."


	8. Chapter 8

Kai sat behind Remus with Hunter next to her. "I see you've actually brought what you needed," Hunter snidely said. "Congratulations, your eyes do not deceive you," Kai quipped. "You look like shit," Hunter said. "I see you've brought your attitude," Kai snarked. Remus was writing while Kai and Hunter argued. "Would you just do your work," Hunter demanded. Kai began writing about the poem. "Lupin, how much do you have written," Hunter asked. "Don't call me that. It'll be done by Friday," Remus said. "She calls you it all the time," Hunter stated. "I'll fucking hit you," Remus threatened. "I thought it was your last name, not some weird fucking pet name she gave you," Hunter queried. "Don't take it personally Fredrickson, I'm just more likeable than you," Kai patronized.

"Don't call me Fredrickson. Just finish your work so we can get this project finished faster," Hunter said. Kai overheard some of the neighboring groups talking about a party that weekend. "Lupin, are you going?" "I'll likely be dragged along. Sirius dragging you," Remus asked. "No, I'll likely stay home with my mom," Kai answered. They heard a sneer come from Hunter. "Do you have a problem," Remus inquired. "Not at all, I mean who doesn't love spending time with their parents," Hunter mocked. Kai saw Remus' jaw clench. "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my mom? You never know when you'll lose someone you care about Hunter," Kai said, turning to her paper. "You're a piece of fucking shit, you know that," Remus stated. "What did I do? Is someone offended," Hunter confusedly asked.

"Not offended Hunter, I feel sad for you but not offended. You walk around and assume things about people and their lives when you know absolutely nothing. I hope no one ever does that to you and you can get the help that you need for your attention issues." "Attention issues? I do not have issues nor do I need to see some shrink," Hunter defended angrily. "Sure you don't Hunter." "Class dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Kai scooped her belongings and left the classroom as quickly as she could, going to her next class.

"Can I help you find anything," the cashier asked. Kai walked home from school, going through town and deciding to go to an old antique store. "No I'm okay. Thank you." Kai looked around, examining anything and everything. The bell above the door chimed, alerting there was a new customer. "Can I help you find anything?" "No. I'm okay." Kai continued looking at the jewelry when she saw someone come next to her. "Beautiful necklaces," he said. She turned to look at him. "Elijah. Hi," Kai said, offering a smile. "Hi Kai. How've you been," Elijah asked. "I'm okay. Bummer about losing yesterday," Kai said. "Ouch, ruining even more of my school pride," Elijah laughed. "Care to get that coffee," Elijah asked. "I could go for some coffee."  
  
Kai and Elijah went to a small coffee shop and talked about their day. "Who's that," Elijah asked. "Who?" "The one with black hair, watching me," Elijah asked. Kai turned around and saw Sirius and Peter sitting at a table. When Kai and Sirius made eye contact, Sirius quickly looked away and began talking to Peter. "Friends from school," Kai brushed off. "Oh. Are they mad at you?" "No no, I don't think they know who I'm with. Come over and I'll introduce you guys." Kai stood from her table with Elijah and they walked to Sirius and Peter. "Hey guys. This is Elijah, Elijah this is Sirius and Peter," Kai introduced. "Nice to meet you. You're the one from last night, we've met," Elijah said to Sirius. "Yeah. I didn't know you guys talked." "We ran into each other at the antique store down the road. Mind if we join you," Kai asked. "We were just getting ready to leave. We'll see you later Kai," Peter said. They quickly stood up, leaving money on the table and leaving.  
  
Kai looked at the clock on the wall. "Holy shit it's already five-thirty. I have to get home. I'm so sorry. Here's my number, text me sometime," Kai said, scribbling her number on a piece of paper and leaving Elijah standing there.


End file.
